Saving Our Small World
by raindrop571
Summary: In Minecraft 360, the world is finite, bound to the confines of the map. But what happens when resources run out? What happens when the Nether is discovered? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, so I'll probably post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!**

**_I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!_  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cole looked out into the night sky, his grip on his sword loosening. On the top of this hill there were currently no monsters. He gazed at the stars, savoring the moment. He looked back at his map. _Only a little farther. Then I'll have reached the edge,_he thought. Building a small dirt house, barely big enough for a bed, he enclosed himself, looking up at the sky one last time before blocking himself in completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! Again, sorry, the chapters are short. I'm trying to write longer ones, don't worry.**

**_I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!_  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I ran frantically into Town Hall. "THE WORLD STOPS AT THE EDGE OF THE MAP!" My voice echoed through the room, disrupting the current meeting.

"Cole, what is the meaning of this disruption?" the head councilman asked.

"My recent journey to the end of the map has been completed. The world stops. Completely cuts off. It doesn't go any further. There is an invisible barrier there, no one can cross," I quickly sputtered, hearing gasps fill the room. The journey to the edge of the map had taken quite some time (one year), and I was the only one willing to do so.

"What does this mean for us?" one asked.

"It means...once we run out of materials...that's it. This world...it's finite. Nothing's going to come back once we use it. Nothing but the trees," I answered slowly, seriously.

The head councilman looked up at me. "...and?" he asked.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" I screamed across the room.

"How?" he calmly answered.

I looked at him angrily. "We are already running low on coal, what do you expect us to do when we can't find any more?"

"Simple," he said. "We will use wood to make charcoal."

"You don't understand this at all," I called over my shoulder as I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I paced back and forth in my house in an attempt to calm myself. _I need to talk to Trey,_ I thought, heading out to the mines.

"Trey?" I called into the mine, my voice echoing off the cave walls.

An echo came back, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" I asked, allowing the echo to carry my voice to Trey as I progressed deeper into the cave.

"Past the cut-out in the wall. There used to be an iron vein there. Just keep going down," he called up. More likely than not he was too focused to realize that it was me, but that's alright. I kept heading down, looking at the walls that had been stripped of their natural resources.

After a minute or two of progressing deeper into the mine, I noticed the cut-out Trey had been referring to. "Cole?" I heard. Looking a little further ahead, I saw my friend.

"Hey Trey. How are things?" I asked politely.

"They're ok. When did you get back?" Trey responded.

"A little while ago. I had to go straight to the council to report my information. Then I went home, and decided to come here," I answered.

He looked at me quizzically. "What did you find?"

I met his eyes. "This is it," I said. "The world is finite. At the edge of the map, the world stops. An invisible barrier prevents anyone from leaving."

He watched me intensely, and slowly replied, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'finite.' Is that bad?"

"These resources are the only ones. There are no more. This world doesn't go beyond the map. Once we use all of the resources, that's it," I explained. He looked deep in thought. "Trey?" I called.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You're going to need to stop mining so much," I said gently.

Anger and pain suddenly both crossed his face, and he looked as though he was about to cry. "You know I can't do that," he whispered.

"Trey," I whispered calmly, "we need to save the world."

"I need to save my father!" Trey shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know Trey," I said. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to get back on track, so here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

I didn't have the heart to tell him that his father was probably dead. He got lost in this very mine 11 years ago. Trey is convinced that if he goes deep enough, he will find him. I thought he would have gone deeper in the mine with me gone, but I guess he didn't. Maybe he wanted to wait for me? I didn't know.  
"Trey," I started.  
Trey cut in, "I will find him Cole."  
I nodded. "I'll help you Trey. But you don't need to mine as much to find him. You can cut back and still search."  
"No Cole. I'll do whatever it takes to find him. You should understand."  
His last 3 words cut through my heart.  
_~13 Years Earlier~_  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes Cole?"  
"Why hasn't Daddy come home yet?"  
She looked at the clock, panic crossing her face. "He's probably just running a little late Cole. Don't worry about it."  
I went into the yard, looking up at the sky as the sun went down. The bright blue was gradually replaced by a darker blue, speckled with little white stars. I looked down the street as people left their shops to go home for the night. Some said hello as they walked past me. I politely smiled and returned the greeting.  
As darkness settled in, I went back inside. I decided to go downstairs while I waited for Daddy. I grabbed my wooden pickaxe from the chest at the bottom of the stairs, and walked to my little makeshift mine in the basement, mining the floor one block deeper. I replaced the floor with cobblestone, then went back upstairs at the smell of dinner.  
Mommy looked nervous. "Is Daddy home yet Mommy?" I innocently asked her?  
"I'm sure he's on his way Cole," she said with panic in her voice.  
It was then that I began to really panic.  
After my mother had finally calmed me down, Trey's father walked in. He saw the looks on our faces and hung his head, saying, "I'm sorry. He's lost in the mines. We've searched everywhere, but we can't find him. But don't worry, we will keep looking."  
_~Present~_  
I hung my head. _Dad,_ I thought, tears now coming to my eyes too. But I gave up years ago; Trey hasn't let it go yet.  
"I...I'm sorry Cole," Trey said shakily. "I just...I have to find him. We can still find your dad too." He looked at me hopefully.  
I nodded back. "Not yet though," I managed to say. "We need to prepare first." He nodded back, and we headed home.  
Trey and I had been best friends for years, so when my mom moved out we decided to be roommates. As we both neared our home, I noticed the changes in the small town that had taken place in my one year absence. There were more lamps placed around the gravel streets, there was a small wall outside some houses, and there were more people walking around with swords than usual.  
"What happened here Trey?" I asked slowly and quietly.  
"A few weeks after you left, there were more and more monsters," he explained without emotion. "People were scared of the repeated attacks, so some walk around armed and some block their houses. It's not too drastic though, considering there's no wall around the entire town."  
I thought about what he had just said. "Why are there so many more monsters?" I asked.  
"No one knows," he said. "We just hope it doesn't get any worse."  
I nodded in agreement as we walked into our small house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all and welcome back! **

**I will now be responding to reviews here, and I also wanted to know if anyone wanted to create a character for this story. To make a character I would need name, age, personality, anything important to know about the character, and does he/she agree or disagree with Cole in reference to the world being finite? Either put your character in the reviews, or PM me. Thank you in advance to anyone who creates a character! **

**On to the reviews, and then the chapter!**

* * *

**Responses:**

**damanlyguy:**

**Good idea, I love it, but I have a slightly different idea for where the Spider Jockey will make its appearance.**

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Trey, we are going to need more supplies," I told him as he tried to pack everything he could. "Why don't we rest for tonight, then go get some wood in the morning?" I suggested.

He pondered this for a moment then nodded in agreement. Settling down for the night, we had a peaceful slumber despite the stress of the day.

_~Morning~_

I stretched, yawned, rubbed my eyes, and got up. Walking to the bathroom, I noticed Trey was still sleeping. I got ready for my day of collecting supplies, and then woke up Trey.

"Come on Trey, you have to get ready so that we can go get supplies for our expedition," I urged.

He groaned, getting up. "Jeeze Cole, why are you so eager? You just got back yesterday, don't you want to rest a little?"

"Why rest now when we have to get ready?" I asked, gathering supplies out of the chest. "We have to go deeper than we have before, that's how we find them."

Trey got up and nodded, silently getting ready. When he finished, we went to the forest to the North of town and went deep into it.

The trees were massive, thick with many branches, many leaves spanning across the tops. The forest was dark, due to the leaves blocking the sky. Trey and I quickly cut down and replanted some trees.

I drew my sword, hearing the sounds of mobs all around me; the dim sunlight was not enough to stop the mobs. Sure enough, a group of Zombies could be heard to our left. Trey took out his sword as well, and we both slowly moved in to attack. Hiding behind trees, Trey and I looked at the Zombies, then at eachother. I nodded and turned to charge the Zombies, as did Trey, but a loud rustling overhead stopped us.

"I have you now!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Suddenly, a young teenager swung down from a vine and slashed at the Zombies with his sword. He released his vine, rolled onto the ground, and stood up with his sword out, ready to fight.

I nodded at Trey again, and we both jumped out, joining the fight. The three of us stood facing the mobs with our swords drawn. The teen smirked. "Three on five, I like these odds," he exclaimed. The Zombies were moving towards us now, their original shock forgotten. Trey and I quickly killed two of the Zombies, then turned to help the boy from the trees, but he had already killed two of the Zombies himself. Confused, Trey and I took out the last Zombie and looked at eachother with questioning looks on our faces. "Yay! We did it guys!" the teen cheered. "You guys were great." He walked over, holding out his hand. "My name's Erick. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled a big smile.

I shook his hand. "Hi Erick," I started. "I'm Cole, and this is Trey. What are you doing out here by yourself swinging from trees?" I asked.

He smiled proudly, explaining why he was here. "You see, I live in these trees. Wanna' see?" he asked.

I was skeptical, but I agreed and he led us to a tree that had a ladder of vines on one side. Leading us up the tree, we emerged into a hollowed out section of leaves that Erick proudly presented as his home. All of his important items, and his bed, were on pieces of wood, which I assumed was in case the leaves fell down.

The light was better up here, and I could now get a better view of what Erick looked like. He was average height, with light brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. He wore a purple striped shirt, black pants, and purple shoes.

Trey walked around the room, examining it in its entirety. "So, you live here?" Trey asked, seemingly in shock.

"Yep!" Erick answered happily. "So what brings you two so deep in the forest?" he inquired.

"Well," I began, "soon we are going on a mining trip to find our fathers. They disappeared in the mines, but we are determined to find them. We came to gather supplies."

Erick thought for a moment, then looked at us. "Do you guys want some help?" he asked, a serious look on his previously excited face.

"Erick, it's probably too dangerous for you," I answered.

"Come on Cole, please? How can it be too dangerous? I just went to take on five Zombies all by myself, and I'm only 15," he begged.

"15!" Trey exclaimed in shock. "Why are you living alone in a tree and fighting monsters by yourself if you're 15?" he asked, his voice coated in concern.

"Simple," Erick replied calmly. "I have the capability."

I thought about this for a moment, then looked at Trey. "It couldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes and hands," I said.

Erick's face beamed with excitement. "Does that mean I can come?!" he questioned.

"I suppose," Trey said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much!" Erick exclaimed while hugging Trey.

"Get off of me Erick," Trey mumbled.

"Sorry," Erick said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Erick," I said, getting his attention. "Just promise us that you'll be careful."

He put his hand to his heart and said, "I promise." He then quickly ran to his chest and grabbed a few items. As he was about to say something else, a loud scream cut through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, and hope you continue to enjoy as more chapters come!**

* * *

**Kayristilla Zanctos: (sorry I put this in reviews before, I meant to put it here then realized after that it was there)  
Of course I can put your character into the story! I just need to know if she supports or is against Cole's efforts of saving the world. Also, do you want me to put a reason as to why she is always searching for monsters, or do you want it to remain a mystery? Thanks for creating a character!**

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

We all ran down the stairs as fast as we could (with the exception of Erick, who swung from another vine) and ran in the direction of the scream. We were running around for about a minute with no luck. Erick shouted, "We're here to help you, where are you!" At first we thought that we weren't going to get a response, but then another cry rang out, but this time the voice said 'help.' We all ran as fast as we could towards the call and finally found the source of the scream.

A small girl, who looked to be about my age, if not younger, was curled up in a tiny alcove, shaking violently and holding a piece of wood in front of her for protection. In front of the alcove was a large Spider Jockey that didn't seem to notice us yet. Erick and Trey must have noticed this too, because they moved silently towards the monster, swords at the ready. Erick then charged forward and stabbed his sword into the Spider's back, causing it to yelp in pain. The Skeleton, having just notched an arrow, turned and shot at Erick, who barely jumped out of the way in time.

The Skeleton quickly notched another arrow, and Trey, unnoticing, was already charging at it. The Skeleton fired at Trey. He noticed too late and got clipped in the shoulder. Erick ran over to him, doing his best to heal him as quickly as possible.

Seeing opportunity, I jumped at the Skeleton, bringing my sword down on its head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the momentum caused the sword to kill the Spider as well.

Breathing heavily, we all turned to the girl in the alcove. She slowly emerged, still trembling. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along."

"It was no problem," Erick answered, jumping up. He held out his hand. "I'm Erick, and these are my friends Cole and Trey. What's your name?"

She shook his hand and quietly replied, "I'm Sky."

I looked at Sky, examining her physical appearance. She had long brown hair, sky blue eyes, a purple and blue shirt, black pants, and purple shoes. She had a long scar on her left cheek.

She noticed me studying her and she covered her scar, blushing a little. Her trembling had finally calmed down, which I assumed to be a good thing.

I noticed Trey struggling to get up, so I helped him. He turned to her and asked, "No offense, but why weren't you fighting?"

Erick and I looked at her, and she seemed nervous. "Well," she began, "I kind of have a Spider phobia."

Erick looked confused, asking, "A what?"

I looked at him, explaining, "A fear of Spiders that doesn't really have a reason, it's just there." She simply nodded.

_~14 Years Earlier~_

I was curled up in a ball under my bed, terrified. "Moooooo!" I trembled violently.

"Cole?" I heard Daddy's voice. I sniffled. He heard. "Cole, why are you under there?" he asked me.

"The Cows are scary Daddy," I told him as I slowly emerged from under the bed.

"Moooooooooo!"

"Ah!" I tried to dash back under the bed, but my dad picked me up and pulled me into his lap.

"Cole, Cows aren't scary," he tried to assure me.

"Yes they are," I answered, burying my face in his chest.

"Why are they so scary Cole?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I don't know Daddy, they just are," I told him.

_~Present~_

Sure, I was five at the time, but I still understand the feeling. Plus, Cows still give me the creeps.

Our eyes met, and I could tell that she saw that I understood.

"Cole?"

"Yes Erick?" I answered.

He looked at me with a pleading expression. "Can Sky come too?"

"No!" Trey shouted.

"Trey," I started.

"No Cole, why do we need to bring so many people to help us?" Trey wondered.

I looked at him, trying to explain. There was something about Sky that I wanted to figure out. "Trey, if we bring more people, we have a better chance of finding them."

Trey thought for a minute, then said, "Fine, she can come too."

"Yay!" Erick cheered. Sky just looked at us with confusion.

As I explained what we were doing, she wanted to help.

"I lost my parents in a mine too. I want to help you guys," she said.


End file.
